


Comfy

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M, community:bdotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ven.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> For Ven.

It's comfortable, here on the sofa. I've got Jamie at my side, I'm at that stage of tiredness where everything has slightly fuzzed edges, and the film on the TV screen is one I've seen before and doesn't require my concentration. Not that I'm in any state to give it.

Like I said. I've got Jamie at my side.

Always seem to _see_ more, when he's here. Like I notice more, or something. There's a poster on the wall hung slightly wonky. I'm not getting up to fix it, though. I kind of like it wonky.

Jamie yawns, his jaw cracking a little, and, well, those things are _contageous_, you know. And by the time I'm done stretching he seems to be curling up into my side. Which _I'm_ not going to complain about, am I? Maybe I'll even put my arm around him.

There. He's snuggling closer, so we shift and for a moment we're all arms and sides and breath, but then we're settled, snuggled comfortably against each other.

I've got my eyes shut. His nose is buried in my neck, cheek nuzzling my shoulder, legs tucked under himself and nudging against mine. I've just about got a mouthful of his hair, so I kiss it. May as well.

He makes a soft noise and wriggles closer. I smile into his hair and nuzzle him a little. It's really very comfortable here.

I'm drifting almost into a doze when he moves. Leans up a little, catching the corner of my mouth with his. It startles me for a moment, but I tilt my head. Part my lips a little.

I'm definitely awake now, and I wait, every nerve suddenly alert as Jamie's mouth creeps that last small distance, and fixes on mine.

It's slow at first, cautious, tentative, my mouth moving just a little against his. He opens his mouth a little, and my tongue… it's almost as if it's asking permission, so soft is the touch, and Jamie whispers, "Yes," into my mouth, moving closer so we're practically melted together.

"Jamie," I murmur, touching his cheek.

"Geoffrey," he whispers, and kisses me deeper, and yes, yes it's _very_ comfortable here.


End file.
